Timeless
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: Natsuki wonders about Shizuru's reoccuring lateness. Short and kind of fluffy. Oneshot. ShizNat


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story... that is if someone had the idea first... if so I am SSSOOO sorry! ... oh yeah... I don't own any of the Mai series (HiME, Otome, or Zwei).

**Warnings: **Shoujo ai. Stupid randomness. Wannabe fluff.

Before I say anything... _Timeless_ is a mix of the words time and endless that I made up... even if it just happens to be an actual word that means "remaining invariable throughout time." Wow... I'm good.  
_

* * *

_

_Timeless_

It was the third time she had waited for her this week. Normally it was the other way around, for Shizuru was not one to be late—if anything she was early! So why was the blue haired biker waiting for her again… not even she herself could answer that question. But when thinking of the answer the blunette thought of four possible reasons.

The first was that Shizuru was paying her back for always being late even if the amount of times which she was late were more multiples of three than the single digit in which Shizuru was late.

The second being that the chestnut haired woman had a lot of work to do—she was in college after all.

The third was that her girlfriend was secretly plotting ways to get rid of her seemingly endless amount of mayonnaise that she purchased from an American mayo expert—even if the amount Natsuki consumed had lessened over the past couple of years it still rivaled half the total food Mikoto consumed in a year, and that is saying something.

The fourth, as impossible as it seems, was that Shizuru was cheating on her. That was one possibility that she hoped would never be true.

The high school student leaned on her motorcycle and pondered which reason—for why Shizuru could be late—made more sense. And that was how the former Student Body President found her; in her school uniform with her arms folded tightly across her chest, eyebrows knitted closely in concentration, legs crossed at the ankles, a slight blush on her cheeks, and a cute little pout on her face.

"Ara, I wonder what it is that's got my Natsuki thinking so hard… it wouldn't be me would it?" The familiar voice of her lover brought Natsuki out of her thoughts.

Grasping what her ruby eyed girlfriend said moments after she had actually said, Natsuki could only blush and sputter out a barely coherent, "I was worried about you."

Even though the phrase was a little hard to understand and some of the words were either mumbles or drawn out, it still surprised the chestnut haired beauty, and put a small smile on her face.

The older woman walked over to her favorite biker and pulled the girl into a strong hug. Though the hug only lasted moments, the mayonnaise lover could feel the warmth of the other woman pass throughout her whole body. Emerald met ruby and saw the love in each other's eyes before a blanket covered the orbs and their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. The kiss wasn't full of lust or desire; it was only full of the love that the women shared for each other.

It was then that Natsuki realized why she would wait for her love no matter when or how long. She would not mind suffering Shizuru's wrath; she would not mind staying hours to pick Shizuru after she finished her work. She would not mind giving up her meal of choice, and, as much she would hate to admit it, she would not even mind if Shizuru had a secret lover. But all of this is only because no matter how long she waits, the time she spends in her loves arms feels endless.

* * *

Sorry if what I am about to say offends anyone... 

my muse bit me in the ass and this crap is what came out. ugh... I really do feel like sh!t. see this is why you don't let me get high... off of ice cream, sugar, and chocolate! I DON'T do drugs... they would mess up my athletissssssism ( I really do wish I actually knew how to spell that word) even though I'm pretty sure I'm getting FAT 'cuz there isn't wrestling at my new school... so I didn't do any sports this season. I mean I could've done soccer but I'm pretty sure I'd fall on my ass all day trying to kick the stupid ball.

omfg...! what am I even talking about??!!! lajdfohavnlndcvo8weurojalfjldammit! I really am becoming sleep deprived... fu...reakin sugar... stupid clock! I can see its nearly three o'clock! stop glaring at me!!! ack! no!!! my poor cell phone!! I didn't mean to throw you!! it's just you started to beep and... -cough- okay!

umm... drop a line or just pass through. I don't really care... or do I... MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!


End file.
